


down & out

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun likes being ordered around and Donghae likes Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down & out

Kyuhyun is scrolling through the contacts in his phone, lying on his bed, wanting to get fucked.

He scrolls past Donghae once, twice, and then again before he finally stares at his name and thinks about his dick for a good long while and gives in, tapping to send him a message.

_You should come over_.

It’s ten minutes before he gets a response. He busies himself by going to the bathroom and staring at his face in the mirror, mulling over the benefits and drawbacks of shaving away what little he has in the way of facial hair.

_when? i was going to go out with hyukjae lol_

Kyuhyun grimaces and looks at himself in the mirror again, because it’s not like there’s anyone else to glance at exasperatedly. He considers sending Donghae a dick pic, but shudders at the logistics of it, and he doesn’t exactly relish who else might end up seeing it.

He types up a few responses and erases them all before deciding on something short, sweet, and to the point.

_My parents are in Incheon. We can fuck wherever you want._

The second part isn’t true and they both know it. Kyuhyun is not going to clean come and other bodily fluids off of certain surfaces. This is an established fact.

It works anyway. The response only takes a few minutes this time.

_well…okay!!! i’ll be over in twenty._

He bustles around the apartment after that, feeling dismally like a pathetic housewife excited that her businessman husband is actually coming home tonight. He makes sure there’s alcohol in the fridge and clears off the pillow and blankets from the couch where he fell asleep earlier watching a movie.

He cleans and uncleans his room, ultimately deciding that Donghae appreciates a controlled mess more than he does orderly cleanliness. He doesn’t want to look too unbearably fussy, like he thinks putting dirty socks in the hamper is necessary as a prelude to getting fucked facedown.

He’s frustrated with himself for caring so much, but ultimately blames this on Donghae not running over at the very hint of sex.

He decides to be angry when he hears the chime of the doorbell. He likes the idea of looking casually appealing but also annoyed even though he’s the one who suggested this.

When he opens the door he finds Donghae looking attractively disheveled, dressed like he was going to go out drinking. He has a stupid smile on his face that doesn’t even dim at Kyuhyun’s flat greeting.

“Hey!” he says, coming in without being asked to, kicking off his shoes and looking around like he hasn’t been here countless times before. “It’s quiet.”

“Obviously,” Kyuhyun says, trying to sound derisive. Donghae’s penchant for pointing out the obvious should make him roll his eyes, but instead he just feels a sort of painful fondness. Gross.

“Wait.” Donghae holds out his arms and does some sort of stance that Kyuhyun is pretty sure he’s only seen gag comedians do on variety shoes. Then he breaks into a run and starts sliding down the wooden floors of the hallway in his socks.

Predictably, he ends up crashing into the back of the couch in the living room with an _oof_.

“Good to see you, too,” Kyuhyun calls, closing and locking the front door. He feels that he sounds reasonably irritated, but Donghae seems not to have even noticed, already moving on to the kitchen where he’s got his head buried in the fridge.

“If you’re looking for beer—“

“I know, I know. You don’t have any. But I can work with soju.”

Kyuhyun takes it upon himself to get the shot glasses out, one for each of them, and then to pour the drinks. Donghae downs the first shot, slamming a hand on the counter afterwards. Kyuhyun is less impressed—he prefers the taste of wine, but he knows his parents will notice if he goes dipping into their wine collection again.

“When do you go back to school?” Donghae asks, pouring himself another shot.

“A week to the day.” Kyuhyun holds out his glass and nods for Donghae to give him a refill. “And you?”

“I’m going back early, on Wednesday. I’ve got so much shit to do.”

Two more shots down and Kyuhyun doesn’t want any more. He’s not like Donghae, but sometimes he wishes he were. It’s probably easier to face parties drunk than it is to show up at them sober and awkward, completely aware of how stupid everyone around you is being.

Donghae has an innate advantage there—stupid things seem to make sense to him even before his first drink.

“You still want to—y’know?” Although, three shots in, he still doesn’t like to come out and say it.

“Fuck?” Kyuhyun tries to sound nonchalant and hopes it’s not obvious that his voice shakes, just a bit. “I mean, yeah. That’s why you’re here, right?”

“Awww!” Donghae reaches out and pulls him closer, Kyuhyun yelping in surprise as he buries his face in his shoulder. “Poor baby! You know I love you for more than your body, admit it.”

Kyuhyun laughs nervously at the words, trying to shake Donghae off along with the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Stupid,” he says, “let’s just get on with it. I don’t have all night.”

“Ah, really?” Donghae pouts, looking rejected for a half a second before leaning down. “Get on my back, I’ll carry you.”

Kyuhyun walks past him wordlessly and Donghae follows, mumbling that it would have been more fun to do it his way.

Going into the bedroom almost feels like a trivial formality. Kyuhyun doesn’t even have to say anything before Donghae pulls open the top drawer of his armoire, pushes around the boxers and briefs inside, and pulls out a strip of condoms and some lube.

“Aren’t you worried the maid will find it?” Donghae asks this every time.

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, as always. They don’t have a _maid_.

“Come here,” he says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Donghae does, setting the condoms and lube to the side for the time being. He’s like this in the beginning—almost hesitant, strangely compliant. Donghae has never been the type to do what he’s asked, but Kyuhyun figured out, after a few months, that it’s because he’s being asked to do something he _wants_ to do.

The thought still makes him nervous, but he hides it well, Donghae kissing the side of his mouth and then kissing him full on the lips. It’s chaste in a way, but also electric. They haven’t kissed since the New Year’s party at Siwon’s, and that was all fumbling in the darkness of a guest room. There were people all around them, then, a party outside the closed door. Now they’re alone and Kyuhyun’s bedroom door is wide open.

There’s really no one who kisses Kyuhyun like Donghae does, with an odd mixture of bruising passion and tenderness. Kyuhyun has kissed four people since New Year’s and fucked three of them. None of them seemed particularly interested in this part: the empty twilight before, the moment right ahead of taking a deep plunge.

Kyuhyun’s scared he likes this part better than the actual sex, sometimes.

“Push me,” he says, when their mouths part, his voice heavy with arousal, “hold me down.”

He likes the way Donghae’s eyes get dark when he says things like these. The first few times, he was nervous, but now he does it easily, pushing Kyuhyun down so he’s lying flat on his back and Donghae is on top of him.

“How drunk are you?” Donghae asks, in-between kisses.

“Not very,” Kyuhyun answers, mostly telling the truth. “You?”

Donghae shakes his head, a stupidly bright smile on his face. They both know his tolerance is sky high. “Don’t be an idiot, Kyu.”

Kyuhyun wants to kiss him, because no one else can call him an idiot that easily, so he does, pulling Donghae down, equal parts disgusted with and wanting him.

He likes the way Donghae kisses him, but he also likes how he touches him, fingertips skimming the skin of his sides down to his hips, pushing his shirt up and gripping hard.

“I don’t know what to do with you,” Donghae says against his cheek before pressing a kiss there sloppily.

“Mm, fuck me?” Kyuhyun suggests, because it’s all he’s been thinking about all day. Donghae is trailing kisses down the side of his jaw, down his neck. “Want you to fuck me or—ah, eat me out?”

Donghae whines against his collarbone, boneless and clearly turned on by the thought. Kyuhyun reaches up a hand to palm the front of Donghae’s pants, smiling to himself at what he feels. He’s found that Donghae gets hard for him at just the idea of fucking and he allows himself to think this means that he’s the object of Donghae’s masturbation fantasies when they’re both at school, the way Donghae is his.

“So,” he says, pressing the heel of his palm hard against Donghae’s cock, “eat me out, then?”

“Obviously.” The word is mumbled, muffled but clear. Donghae pulls himself up on his knees, in between Kyuhyun’s open legs. He brings a hand to rest on one of Kyuhyun’s thighs, almost protectively. “Get undressed and lay on your stomach.”

Kyuhyun tries to hide the way Donghae ordering him around makes him feel, but he can’t help but shudder slightly as he sits up. He pulls his shirt over his head and is immediately pulled into a quick kiss.

“Sorry,” Donghae says, though he doesn’t look sorry at all. “You just looked—I don’t know.”

Kyuhyun shakes his head and fumbles with the button of his jeans, determined not to look up until he’s got it undone.

“Get off me,” he says, like he’s annoyed. “I can’t get my clothes off with you in the way.”

Donghae just grins and rolls to the side.

“Oh, shit!”

There’s a loud _thump_ , the telltale sound of Donghae falling off the bed and onto the floor.

Kyuhyun doesn’t bother looking at him and instead pushes his hips up so he can take his jeans and briefs off, kicking them down to the floor. He almost regrets it, because it’s harder to pretend he only finds this all nominally interesting when his cock is right there, easy to see, hard and against his stomach, leaking precome already.

“Ah.” Donghae moves around the bed, climbing onto the other side. “Forgot how pretty you were, Kyu.”

He grabs for Kyuhyun’s wrist and pulls, turning him onto his stomach. It’s gentle, but still controlling, and Kyuhyun squirms, almost crying out at the feeling of his hard cock against the fabric of the comforter. He grits his teeth and breathes in through his nose.

“You’re keeping your clothes on?” he asks, both annoyed and helplessly turned on by the thought.

“For the time being,” Donghae says before pinching the side of Kyuhyun’s thigh. “Want to get on your knees, hm?”

“Y-Yeah.” It’s not a suggestion, it’s just phrased like one, and Kyuhyun does as he’s told. He takes the time to grab for a pillow to lean against, to bury his face in. He knows how this goes.

Donghae’s behind him, drawing the fingers of one hand up and down the side of Kyuhyun’s thigh. It’s a repetitive motion, steadying and far more comforting than Kyuhyun would like to admit. He breathes in, one side of his face pressed against the pillow as he stares at the mirror above his dresser. From this angle he can only see himself—part of his face and the expanse of exposed skin from his neck down to his lower back.

He shuts his eyes when he feels Donghae’s tongue against his skin, licking at the inside of his thigh. He’s already trembling and he nearly falls apart when he feels Donghae’s tongue inside him, hands tight on the fabric of the pillowcase.

“Fuck,” the word slips out, “fuck, _fuck_.” Donghae’s licking at him, inside him, hands pulling him apart. It always feels impossibly good, though he’ll never understand why Donghae is so eager to do it, unless he really does enjoy the sounds that Kyuhyun makes.

Because this inevitably turns Kyuhyun into a whimpering mess, drooling into his pillow, shaking and begging for more. He’s starting to sweat already and he feels unbearably hot, Donghae’s mouth against him.

“P-Please, please,” he says when he feels Donghae move away. He’s glad he didn’t come from just that, because he did once, and it was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen, somehow.

Donghae grips his hips and presses his erection against Kyuhyun’s ass, with seemingly no other intention than to let him know it’s there.

“Do you want to fuck?” he asks, and Kyuhyun feels like he’s going to die.

“Yes, fuck me, yeah, b-but—“

“Hm?”

“Face to face, wanna see you.”

Donghae hesitates at that, then seems to get an idea, moving away. Kyuhyun hisses at the loss of contact, but then he’s being turned over by Donghae so he’s on his back again.

“Are you going to want to kiss?” Donghae asks, pupils blown, pressing his thumb to Kyuhyun’s bottom lip. He’s still fully dressed, t-shirt taut over his chest, the front of his jeans tight.

“Mm, yeah.” Kyuhyun stares at Donghae’s mouth.

“Okay, then.” Donghae’s making Kyuhyun’s lips slick with his own spit. “How about this—I’m gonna go brush my teeth and while I’m gone, you aren’t allowed to touch yourself.”

“Fuck you,” Kyuhyun bites out, venomous. Donghae pulls his hand away.

“Still,” Donghae says, “is it a deal?”

Kyuhyun doesn’t want to agree with it, but he nods anyway.

“Just,” he says, swallowing, “come back quick.”

It’s as big of an admission as he’s willing to make and Donghae smiles at him before he goes because of it.

Kyuhyun lets one hand get as close as the inside of his thigh, but stops it there, trying to focus on breathing. He’s so hard it hurts and his stomach is sticky with precome. He looks towards the mirror for lack of anything else to do and refuses to shy away from what he sees.

He looks like he feels: on edge, yet blissful. The light in his room is warm, and if he were more poetic about his own looks, he’d say he was glowing, sun-touched. His cheeks are pleasantly colored, eyes even more round than usual. He wants his lips to look more bruised, wants his hair to be messier, and unconsciously spreads his legs wider at the thought.

He nearly blurts out _fuck me_ when Donghae comes back into the room, but somehow maintains his composure.

“Minty fresh,” Donghae says, smiling and pointing at his teeth. It’s ridiculous and terribly endearing and Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, but the side of his mouth quirks up in a smile.

“Stupid,” he says as he watches Donghae grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it upwards with practiced ease. If there’s one thing Donghae’s good at, it’s taking his clothes off—Kyuhyun can’t remember a party where Donghae hasn’t gotten naked in the past five years, barring the ones thrown by someone’s parents.

“Maybe so, but this stupid guy is gonna fuck you real good,” Donghae says easily, pushing his jeans down his legs.

Kyuhyun hates how obvious Donghae’s heavy, thick cock is in his boxer briefs, hates even more when Donghae shimmies those off like it’s a dance, forcing Kyuhyun to watch all the while.

“Tell me I’m pretty,” Donghae says, striking a pose and laughing at his own joke.

“No,” Kyuhyun replies, flatly, reaching a hand out. “Just c’mere, do you know how long I’ve been waiting? Huh?”

“Ah, like I haven’t been waiting, too?”

But Donghae does come to him, climbing on the bed and moving close. He puts his a hand on top of one of Kyuhyun’s thighs and uses the other to reach for the long forgotten strip of condoms and lube.

“So you’re impatient for me to fuck you, is that it?” he asks. Kyuhyun watches as he opens the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers. It’s shiny, not too sticky, the only kind Kyuhyun will use. He’s called off sex in lieu of the stuff and orders replacement tubes online.

Donghae calls him anal and thinks it’s funny.

“I’m only impatient because you’re taking so damn _long_ ,” Kyuhyun says, gasping in a breath as Donghae starts to ease one finger inside him. “D-Don’t act like it’s m-my fault.”

“Oh?” Donghae moves forward slightly, positioning himself better. Kyuhyun’s got one leg over Donghae’s arm and the other loosely around his side, the position comfortable in its familiarity.

“And who was so desperate to be kissed they made me leave and come back?”

Kyuhyun should respond to that, but he has to contend with Donghae pushing his finger inside of him and pulling out again. He wants to say something biting and witty, but nothing comes to mind besides demanding _more_ , and then Donghae is kissing him and he really does taste like toothpaste. Kyuhyun feels light inside, because they’ve talked about this before, how being kissed makes things easier for him.

He’s always taken off guard when Donghae remembers anything he says, although it shouldn’t shocking by now. He feels a second finger being pushed inside and he licks at Donghae’s teeth, concentrating on the feeling of them under his tongue.

“Hyung— _hyung_ ,” he says without meaning to, lips against Donghae’s chin and mind racing, “I w-want you to fuck me so bad. Hurry.”

He hates getting like this, overcome by need. It’s always embarrassing in retrospect, but it feels so urgent in the moment. His skin is on fire, Donghae’s fingers are not enough even as he pushes in a third, and he wants to be full and thoroughly fucked. He doesn’t want to be able to move.

The worst part, though, is that Donghae listens to him, crooking his fingers and moving quicker. They’re both breathing hard and there’s a fleeting thought in Kyuhyun’s mind: _I’m going to miss this, I already miss this, I miss him_.

But he kicks it out and concentrates on the here and now—Donghae pulling his fingers out, the feeling of almost unbearable emptiness, the whole room veiled in hazy, yellow light. Donghae’s mouth against his cheekbone, the head of his cock against Kyuhyun’s ass.

“Ready?”

Kyuhyun nods.

Donghae pushes in, agonizingly slow, and Kyuhyun’s fumbling for purchase, hands scrambling to grab onto something. At first he’s trying to grab the comforter, but he changes his mind, bringing his hands up and pushing them into Donghae’s hair. Pulling him down. Kissing him again.

He knows he’s greedy, but this is what he likes: Donghae _everywhere_.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” he says, words raspy and desperate. He’s so close to Donghae he feels like they’re never going to fall apart, no matter how much they might try.

Donghae pushes in and then pulls out, a steady rhythm, and Kyuhyun licks at his cheek, embarrassingly grateful for the movement. He wants to cover Donghae in himself, somehow, so that he won’t be able to forget him even when they’re apart.

Donghae is moving his hips, and Kyuhyun is not holding back. The noises he makes are breathy and needy, and the things he says are demanding, and Donghae responds to everything with the twist of his hips and his own mouth on Kyuhyun’s.

Kyuhyun says _more_ and Donghae gives it to him, pushing him back into his pillows and fucking him harder.

Kyuhyun says _kiss me_ and Donghae does just that, tongue in Kyuhyun’s mouth, biting at his bottom lip and leaving him breathless.

Kyuhyun says _please, I want_ and somehow Donghae knows what to do, reaching up and sliding his palm against Kyuhyun’s, intertwining their fingers and holding him in place.

It’s like falling apart into a thousand separate pieces only to be put back together by someone with ease. Kyuhyun feels transparent, but happily so. He usually likes to be inscrutable, to think of himself as a sort of enigma, but at times like these the idea seems laughable.

If even Donghae can understand him this well—but, no, it’s _only_ Donghae who can, and he’s thinking that when he comes, thick and white, between them. He feels his face burn, Donghae didn’t even _touch_ him, but he forgets about it when Donghae comes half a minute later, a keening sound escaping his mouth as he leans forward, his forehead against Kyuhyun’s chest.

Donghae is panting, still for a moment, before he goes to move away.

“No, no,” Kyuhyun says, words slurred, reaching to pull Donghae down again.

“It’s—you’re dirty,” Donghae says, helplessly, though he lets himself fall against Kyuhyun.

“I know, but—let’s just lay here for a minute.”

They’re quiet and Kyuhyun lets himself run a hand over Donghae’s hair over and over again, without thinking too much about it. He feels sated and content for a few long moments.

Donghae looks up at him after a bit of time has passed and smiles. Something in Kyuhyun’s chest flutters. He lets Donghae lean up and kiss him chastely on the lips and feels his face grow warm again.

“Okay,” he says, when they part, “now you can go get something to clean me off.”

Donghae is slow moving away, his soft cock comes out of Kyuhyun easily but the rest of him is lethargic in leaving. He keeps running his fingers over expanses of Kyuhyun’s skin, even leans down to kiss his hipbone before Kyuhyun kicks at him and tells him if he isn’t back in thirty seconds then he’s getting locked out of the apartment, naked.

He comes back with washcloths and water bottles.

And Kyuhyun, despite himself, smiles at the sight.


End file.
